Journey to Pufftop
Journey to Pufftop, is a story about Starfy's journey he must undertake when a very familiar sea whelk attacks Pufftop! However, Strange things are happening, and when a certian royal wasp re-appears, things get scary! This story was developed by TOSE and HAL. Labs in a joint project. The story takes place after the games, The Legendary Starfy and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. CHAPTER 1: Pufftop Palace High in the sky, above the ocean, there was a floating Kingdom, called Pufftop. It was a normal day until Starfy heard a bang and felt the ground shake! He tripped on the ground, almost knocking him out! Starfy holds on, and see's Moe the Clam! They decide to investigate what had happened! Near the Palace Entrance, A familiar foe appears! STAGE MIDBOSS: Unarmed Konk Konk is initially fought without a shell, but wielding a laser blaster! Dodge the shots, and star spin into Konk! 5 successful hits will force him to retreat! STAGE BOSS: Konk Konk shows up near the stages end, armed in his shell! His attacks are from Densetsu no Starfy 2. Star Spin his exposed head 10 times to defeat him! Konk, dazed and disoriented, tells Starfy that his plan is already in motion! Konk then flees the area! Starfy and Moe give chase! CHAPTER 2: Orange Ocean Chapter 2 finds Starfy and Moe leave Pufftop for the Orange Ocean below. They are hot on Konk's tail! Suddenly, he spots the two courageous hero's to be! He pulls out his laser gun and blasts them, seperating Starfy from Moe and sending the little starfish towards Popstar's Surface! What will Starfy do now? MIDBOSS: Mr. Frosty Mr. Frosty, the walrus appears halfway through stage two. He uses ice cubes and charge attacks to fight Starfy. Star spin his ice cubes back at him! 5 hits will do him in! STAGE BOSS: Fugush At the end of the stage, Konk drops down from the sky and sics Fugush the Puffer fish,(From Densetsu No Stafy 4), on the star shaped hero! Fugush will create currents to try to peirce starf on spines lining each side of the arena. When he flashs red and green, he releases his spines! It takes 15 hits on his exposed body to do him in! CHAPTER 3: Rock Bottom Starfy decides to look for Moe beneath the ocean surface. Instead...he finds Konk! Konk throws a bomb at Starfy, knocking him into a deep crevice! Starfy falls for a very long time as darkness creeps around him! Finally, he hits solid ground! He finds himself in a strange town where even the soil can talk! He has hit literal Rock Bottom! This stage takes Starfy down a long road, through a construction site, into a graveyard and underground!!! MIDBOSS: Gigant Trappa A giant Trappa appears in the middle of the graveyard portion of the stage. Star spinning wont work here...maybe using that crusher will work... STAGE BOSS: Blantern Blantern shows up near the stage goal gate. He say's that Konk sent him to kill Starfy. Star spins work well against him. 20 hits will defeat the glowfish. CHAPTER 4: Gigaton TrenchCategory:Starfy (series) Games Starfy continue's his search for Moe. He heads off the main road and heads into a larger crevice. After a moment, he see's something ahead! It is the mechanical being, Gigaton (known as Gabun in japan). He welcomes Starfy to his home. Suddenly, Konk appears, and strikes Gigaton with a bolt of black magic! Gigaton turns shadowy black! To get past this behemoth, Starfy will have to beat the curse out of him! STAGE BOSS: Dark Gigaton Dark Gigaton is the hardest boss in the game to this point. He will attack by shooting three lasers from his mouth and slamming the ground with his pincers! Starfy will have to be brave! Dark Gigaton has 30 HP before he kicks the bucket. CHAPTER 5: Skydye Heights Once Dark Gigaton is out of commission, Gigaton thanks Starfy and a Warp Star appears! Boarding it will take Starfy out of the Trench and Rock Bottom altogether! The Star takes our hero to the clouds! Konk is heading somewhere! Maybe Moe is within these clouds... MIDBOSS: Kracko Jr. Kracko Jr. is not hard to defeat. When he swoops down, Star spin him! Ten hits will cause him to retreat. STAGE BOSS: Kracko When Starfy nears the goal gate, Kracko Jr. shows up and morphs into Kracko proper! Kracko retains his Triple Deluxe attack set! 35 hits will make him back off. CHAPTER 6: Sea of Sky Starfy heads farther up into the sky. Apparently, something has been attacking the people here in the sky. Starfy decides to investigate this. It turns out that Dolphin Bomber has been the source of the trouble! This stage has no midboss. Stage Boss: Dolphin Bomber Dolphin Bomber begins the fight by tossing three sonic bombs at Starfy. Starfy must star spin the bombs back at Dolphin Bomber. If they hit Starfy, They will explode and stun him. When Dolphin Bomber is defeated, she glows white, then red then explodes. CHAPTER 7: Royal Road After ascending through the clouds, Starfy meets up with Moe at long last! The reunion is short lived though, as Konk swoops towards the great sky castle, Royal Road! He was likely up to no good! Moe and Starfy nod to each other and prepare to invade the Castle. There is no Midboss. STAGE BOSS: Konk At the tippy top of Royal Road, Starfy meets up with Konk! He goes on the attack! Using a powerful tome to give him unimaginable power! This is the prelude to the final battle! Konk has 50 HP. His attacks are a mixture of his movesets from the previous 5 Starfy Games, but he wears his shell from Densetsu No Stafy 4. His attacks are very fast, and hit hard! When Konk is KO'ed, he shines a bright white and collapses onto the floor, ending the chapter. FINALE: Eternal Dreamland Z A blob of Dark Matter erupts from konk's KO'ed body, and blasts into a lone blue petal on the floor. It glows and takes the form of a zombified Queen Sectonia! Thus, begins the Last Battle! Boss 1: Queen Sectonia Sectonia has a mixture of her normal and soul attack moveset's. She hits hard with a good 75 HP to her name! When she is bested, she starts to self destruct, finally exploding! But, It ain't over...Yet... Boss 2: Sectonia Reborn Sectonia flies out of the castle into the night sky! She vanishes into the moon. A glowing portal appears in the middle of the room. Starfy enters it, and is transported to the moon! On the surface, Starfy appears and confronts the mad queen! She has a whopping 100 HP!!! Her attacks are brutal! Be prepared for a long fight! When Starfy lands the finishing blow, Sectonia gives out a loud screeeeech! She is cut in two, both halves exploding! Thus, the Story Mode is completed. Beating story mode unlocks the 40 track Sound Test and a new adventure mode at the Main Menu plus a few other goodies! EXTRA MODE: Starfy's Time Trial Much like Dededetour in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, This mode, called "Starfy's Time Trial" has Starfy complete all the stages as fast as possible! This mode has no save function, so you have to play it in one sitting. Completion time is recorded upon dealing the final blow against Sectonia Reborn. Completing this mode unlocks the Arena. The Arena In the Arena, you have a limited amount of healing items, like the Arena mode in previous Kirby Games. Beat all 13 bosses to complete this mode and unlock, The True Arena and Starly as a bonus charecter to play as in the Arena. Beating the Arena with Starly unlocks the Enemy Index. True Arena All 13 bosses have been powered up by sinister magic! As Starfy, You must triumph over the bosses! When the 13th boss is defeated, the arena starts shaking, and the screen whites out! Then, it is revealed that Dark Matter was using the bosses as a means of expressing control on Popstar! Dark Matter has two hard forms! Each form having 300 HP!!! If Starfy is victorious, Dark Matter screechs and fades from the mortal coil! Beating Dark Matter unlocks the cutscene viewer! Category:Crossover Games